Goodbye Chapter 1
"Goodbye Chapter 1" (이별 Chapter 1) is a song by Lovelyz, and the fourth track in their firat studio album, Girls' Invasion. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 하얗게 남은 반지자국 보니 정말 헤어졌구나 그런 생각이 들었어 이게 사라지면 그땐 너를 전부 잊을까 하나씩 사진을 지우다 보니 정말 좋았었구나 이렇게 웃고 있다니 시간이 좀 더 걸릴 것 같아 아무도 나를 재촉하지 마요 나 혼자서도 잘 할 수 있어 둘이 했던 일을 혼자 끝내는 게 쉬울 순 없잖아요 아무도 나의 맘을 알 순 없죠 아무리 어른이라 하여도 지독하게 처음 앓는 감기처럼 아픈 내 맘을 첨으로 야윈 내 얼굴을 보니 정말 힘들었구나 내가 좀 안쓰러웠어 초라해질수록 나는 점점 잊혀질 텐데 끝으로 보냈던 문자를 보니 정말 솔직했구나 이렇게 간절했다니 후회는 하지 않을 것 같아 아무도 나를 재촉하지 마요 나 혼자서도 잘 할 수 있어 둘이 했던 일을 혼자 끝내는 게 쉬울 순 없잖아요 아무도 나의 맘을 알 순 없죠 아무리 어른이라 하여도 지독하게 처음 앓는 감기처럼 아픈 내 맘을 내 맘을 처음 가진 그대라는 멋진 사람 그 사실은 변하지 않기를 아무리 그대 무뎌진다 해도 내 이름만은 잊지 말아요 어느 날 밤 떠오른 내 기억에 꼭 미소 짓기를 이? 그대를 볼 수 없다 해도 이 마음을 다 못 전한대도 아직은 나 슬플 날이 조금은 더 남아있어도 |-|Romanization= hayake nameun banjijaguk boni jeongmal heeojyeotguna geureon saenggagi deureosseo ige sarajimyeon geuttaen neoreul jeonbu ijeulkka hanassik sajineul jiuda boni jeongmal johasseotguna ireoke utgo itdani sigani jom deo geollil geot gata amudo nareul jaechokhaji mayo na honjaseodo jal hal su isseo duri haetdeon ireul honja kkeutnaeneun ge swiul sun eobtjanhayo amudo naui mameul al sun eobtjyo amuri eoreunira hayeodo jidokhage cheoeum arnneun gamgicheoreom apeun nae mameul cheomeuro yawin nae eolgureul boni jeongmal himdeureotguna naega jom ansseureowosseo chorahaejilsurok naneun jeomjeom ichyeojil tende kkeuteuro bonaetdeon munjareul boni jeongmal soljikhaetguna ireoke ganjeolhaetdani huhoeneun haji anheul geot gata amudo nareul jaechokhaji mayo na honjaseodo jal hal su isseo duri haetdeon ireul honja kkeutnaeneun ge swiul sun eobtjanhayo amudo naui mameul al sun eobtjyo amuri eoreunira hayeodo jidokhage cheoeum arnneun gamgicheoreom apeun nae mameul nae mameul cheoeum gajin geudaeraneun meotjin saram geu sasireun byeonhaji ankireul amuri geudae mudyeojinda haedo nae ireummaneun itji marayo eoneu nal bam tteooreun nae gieoge kkok miso jitgireul ijen geudaereul bol su eopda haedo i maeumeul da mot jeonhandaedo ajigeun na seulpeul nari jogeumeun deo namaisseodo |-|English= As I look at the white spot that my ring left on my finger I realized that we really broke up If this spot disappears, will I forget about you too? As I erased my photos one by one I realized it was really good, we’re smiling I think it’s going to take more time No one rush me I can do well by myself It’s not easy ending things by myself When it used to be the two of us No one can understand my heart Even if you’re an adult Like being sick with a nasty cold for the first time No one will understand my aching heart When I saw my thin face for the first time I realized I was really struggling, I felt bad for myself The more pitiful I get, the more you’ll be forgetting me When I saw the last text we sent I realized I was so honest, I can’t believe I was this earnest I don’t think I will regret No one rush me I can do well by myself It’s not easy ending things by myself When it used to be the two of us No one can understand my heart Even if you’re an adult Like being sick with a nasty cold for the first time No one will understand my aching heart You’re the great person Who took my heart for the first time I hope that won’t ever change No matter how much it fades away Don’t ever forget my name I hope you will smile When you remember me on some night Even if I can’t see you anymore Even if I can’t tell you all of these feelings Even if I still have Sad days remaining Category:Songs Category:Girls' Invasion